Bridges Burned
by articcat621
Summary: Draco starts to wonder about the rest of his family.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Noble And Most Ancient House of Black! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy scowled. He was back from his first year at Hogwarts. While he was happy to be home, a small part of him wished he was still at school. Sure, the manor was large and there were plenty of places to explore, but it just wasn't filled with the same magic as Hogwarts. The Manor was filled with darkness and it frightened him.

Not that he'd admit that out loud to anyone else.

The moment he had stepped in the door his mother started coddling him, bringing him cookies and all sorts of sweets. He was her little baby, and would always remain so, despite their protests.

His father wasn't too happy about Draco's marks. Draco was rather proud of himself, for getting brilliant grades. He had worked really hard and it had paid off. His father, however, was angry because Draco was second in his class… behind that Granger girl! A girl, who was supposed to be lower than him in society, got better marks than he did.

Lucius had "disciplined" Draco the moment Narcissa was out of site. Draco took it all in stride, as he was used to the neglect his father often pushed on him.

Draco loved his parents very much, but still, he couldn't help but feel his family was dysfunctional. He wished he had two parents who loved him equally, and cared about him. Not… whatever he had now.

He usually only saw his parents at meal times, but that was all. He never saw anyone else. Draco wasn't allowed to have any friends over, so he was a lonely boy.

Draco sighed deeply, looking up and down the corridor. Where was he going to explore today? Turning left, he decided he'd make his way towards the attic. Maybe there would be something interesting up there?


	2. Chapter 2

Written for the Noble And Most Ancient House of Black Competition! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Draco climbed up the stairs into the dark space. He knew his father would have a fit if he saw Draco poking around up there. Draco rolled his eyes. _It's probably where he hides all his precious dark artifacts._

Draco knew his father claimed his was Imperiused during the War, but Draco knew better. Every day, he listened to his father try and shove that pureblood supremacy crap down his throat. It was getting boring, but Lucius seemed to think it was the right thing to say.

When Draco asked his mother how she felt about all that, she simply remained tight lipped, sadness creeping onto her face. Draco had always wondered why his mother was like that. She never liked to talk about the past.

Draco heard a creak and his eyes snapped up. He knew he was the only one up there so he felt a bit frightened.

A sob filled his eyes. Narrowing his eyes, Draco crept forward. Making sure he was hidden, he peeked around the corner, surprised to find his mother on the floor weeping.

Immediately, he wanted to run to her, to find out what was wrong. Why on earth would his mother be in the attic crying? It just didn't make any sense.

Draco looked closer and saw there was a box lying on the floor. It was opened, with many different things strewn about it. His mother was crying over whatever was in that box.

"I have to find out what's in there," Draco mumbled softly to himself. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to know.

He turned around, silently making his way downstairs. It was almost time for dinner and he didn't want his mother to know he had been in the attic. Draco silently determined that he would go into the attic tomorrow morning and find out what was in that box.

Walking through the hall, he glanced up at a family portrait. It was taken during the War, with Draco as baby in his mother's arms, his father standing next to them, along with his Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Roddy.

Draco shuddered, taking in his aunt's wild appearance. He thought she seemed crazy, though he wouldn't dare voice those opinions out loud. He was just glad she was locked up in prison, so he didn't have to deal with her.

Draco made his way towards the dinner table, not looking forward to seeing his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Written for the Noble And Most Ancient House of Black Competition! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Draco ate breakfast quickly. He wanted to get upstairs and find out what was in that box!

That bloody box plagued his dreams all night. He woke up in a sweat multiple times, wondering about what was actually in the box. Was it something evil? Something nice? Did his father know about it? Why did it make his mother cry? Why was it hidden up there in the attic?

All these thoughts and more constantly tortured him, and Draco was ready for some answers.

Creeping silently once more in the attic, Draco quickly made his way towards the spot where he saw his mother crying. Looking around, he saw the small box hidden beneath some old newspapers. He gently grabbed it, setting it down on the floor. Draco crossed his legs, sitting before it.

For a few moments, he just stared at it. The box was mahogany, with small pink flowers all over the top. Reaching out, he opened it. He pulled out various papers and began to shift through them. Inside, there was a necklace. Draco opened the locket and saw a picture of his mother and someone else. She had the same face shape as Bellatrix, but her hair was brown. Draco screwed his eyebrows up in confusion. Who was that?

Looking through more things, he saw pictures. There was one with three girls, but it had a tear halfway down it. In the middle was his mother, probably in her teens, with her arm around Bellatrix and the other around the brown haired girl.

As he searched the box, he found more and more pictures of the three of them together, at various stages in their life.

Draco could only come up with one conclusion.

His mother had another sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Written for the Noble And Most Ancient House of Black Competition! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Draco couldn't breathe. Did his mother really have another sister? He didn't think so.. but looking at all the evidence around him, he couldn't help but believe it.

He took a deep breath. His mother had a sister.

That meant he must have another aunt! Or did have an aunt…

Draco clutched his head. Question after question just popped into his head. It didn't make any sense! Why was the box up here in the attic? Why did his mother cry when she saw these things?

Was this aunt dead? Is that why no one mentioned her? Or was there another reason no one wanted to mention?

He stared at the pictures for another moment. He couldn't help but feel betrayed. Why had no one told him about her? She looked like she was nice. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling in almost of the pictures. Who was she?

Draco sorted through the items and found a book. Opening it, he saw it was her mother's journal. He flipped throughout the book, stopping near the end. He noticed there were tear stains on the page.

_It had happened today… Daddy finally did it. I knew he said he would, but none of us actually believed it. He kicked poor Andy out! Kicked her out into the pouring rain, telling her that someone like her couldn't live with us._

_I begged him to change his mind, to let her stay, but he didn't listen. He simply told me I didn't understand._

_Poor Andy! Out there in the world, with no one to help her. Hopefully the man she "loves" will be there to support her._

_It's only been a few hours, but I miss her dearly. Bella doesn't seem to care at all, but I do. My heart has never felt so broken as it does now._

Draco tore his eyes away from the page, a frown on his page. He felt so torn. What had happened that day?

Footsteps sounded behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Written for the Noble And Most Ancient House of Black! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this little snippet! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Draco?" His mother's voice rang out.

He turned, the diary still in his hands.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she saw what Draco was going through. "What do you think you're doing!" She asked harshly, taking a step towards him.

He scrambled to his feet, clutching the diary to his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" He croaked out. He still couldn't believe it.

"There's nothing to say Draco." She said softly, reaching out for her diary.

Draco clutched it to him tighter, shaking his head. "You have another sister! I have an Aunt, one that's not insane!" Draco's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again, this time more softly.

Narcissa sighed. She had no idea Draco would be so upset about Andy… she had figured he was surely following Lucius, and would agree on their beliefs. With another sigh, she sat on the floor, gingerly touching the pictures. "I wasn't allowed too," she said softly.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because, she's considered a blood traitor by our family. Merlin, your father would kill me if he knew about this box." She said, lost in her thoughts.

"Is she dead?" He asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "Andy is very much alive, happily married with a daughter, a few years older than you."

"Why haven't I met her?" He looked down at the pictures. "She looks so nice."

"Because it was forbidden. She married a Muggle Draco, you could only imagine the fury and chaos that created. Andy was my favorite older sister, but after she left…. I've never been the same." Narcissa frowned, a few tears leaking down her face. "I haven't seen Andromeda since the night she was kicked out of the house."

Draco frowned. He had no idea…

Narcissa stood, straightening her dress. "You are to speak of this to no one, understood?" She said, a coldness creeping back into her voice.

"But why don't you try and contact her?" Draco asked softly.

"Because those bridges have been burned." Narcissa said coolly, before storming away.

Draco took one last look at the pictures and hid them in the box. He hid it once more, and made his way down into the halls.

He bumped into his father, who stared down at him. Lucius raised his eyebrow when he noticed his son's sour face. "Is there an issue Draco?"

Draco looked down. "No, not at all," he replied, his hands clenched into fists at his side.


End file.
